


Delightful (Chrollo x Reader)

by Atnica



Series: DELIGHTFUL [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Danger, Dark, Dark Past, Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Killing, Little Fluff, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Robbery, Slow Burn, Smut, nen training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnica/pseuds/Atnica
Summary: You are a notorious writer and proud owner of a library, one day your first customer, Chrollo, tells you to meet him on September 1st, leaving the location blank, challenging you to a game of catch.Hope you like reading this, please comment and become friends with me~.Kissies, Author-chan Atnica.Discord Server
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Series: DELIGHTFUL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980631
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83





	1. Lousy Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Useful (Illumi x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997296) by [Atnica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnica/pseuds/Atnica). 



> > Cheat List:  
> ✎ Y/N - Your Name  
> ✎ L/N - Last Name  
> ✎ H/C - Hair Colour  
> ✎ H/L - Hair Length  
> ✎ H/T - Hair Type (Curly... Straight... etc)  
> ✎ S/C - Skin Colour  
> ✎ B/S - Body Shape (Curvy, slim, a ⬜, anything ~)  
> ✎ F/C - Favourite Colour  
> ✎ F/B - Favourite Beverage  
> ✎ F/A - Favourite Animal  
> ✎ F/S - Favourite Song  
> (Might add more ✎ later)
> 
> > Hello loveliies~~♡,  
> I hope you enjoy reading this fan fiction of mine, I love reading your comments, and don't feel shy to give your opinion (even if it's something along the lines of 'there's no way this character would behave like this')  
> This story is also posted on Wattpad, if you enjoy the more user friendly interface, I usually reply faster there, mostly because phone notifications.
> 
> Be safe and healthy,  
> Kissies and Hugies,  
> Your author-chan Atnica~♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Y/N - Your Name

"You didn't hear screams late at night, yesterday?" My voice drew lower, less confident of what I had heard.

"No, dear." Mr. Leafsteam repeated, his face wrinkling more before he eyed his wife.

"Maybe you should rest, Y/N. You look... Exhausted." She said worried, I could only sigh and agree.

"You're right, I'm so tired and stressed that I started to hear things." My eyes fell on the other side of the road, to my new neighbour's house and then to my own, on the right. Hiro was a rather creepy guy, but so was I to be awake at 3 a.m., barely holding a sleep schedule together.

As a genius writer, the need to keep writing good books was getting on my nerves, my ideas becoming flat, unappealing now that I had written so much. My life was all about writing and no thrill came of it so I could grow inspired.

I politely said my goodbyes to the Leafsteams and walked to Chiaroscuro, my library in the centre of Aeclos, a two storey building, with a royalty décor and comfort, filled with elaborate bookshelves of all kinds of books. I walked inside, being greeted by Lin, a purple haired girl who had fallen in love with my library and I couldn’t be happier to have her working here.

The natural lighting that came through the many windows, hit the stairs, making the gold edges sparkle and reflect on the shelves and books, a fantasy look.

The day went by quietly, it was only when I was returning to my lovely house, that I saw a large group of people, near a police car. They were asking about Rie, the chocolate-maker, her shop was next to mine.

“The woman was brutally murdered after being raped; we're waiting for the reports of the doctors, but we also believe she was badly tortured. If anyone has any clue or lead for us ...", I felt air escaping my lungs, wondering if I had heard her screams.

Hiro was there, in the verge of tears and nodding along with the horrified gasps of other people. _Could it be the screams didn't come from his house? Or is he just faking it?_

I walked to the policeman and told him I had heard screams nearby, here in the neighbourhood, but he shook it off saying Hiro had already said that he saw suspicious people in another neighbourhood in his jogging route. When I left, Hiro looked at me with a rather dangerous look.

×××

I typed at the speed of light as an idea sparkled in my mind after weeks of pure frustration. How come the good ideas only come at night? Over the sound of my quick typing I heard loud thuds against something, things breaking and a muffled scream. Took me some seconds to actually understand what I had just heard. I got up, hand grazing the bedside table lamp, wondering if I could get any writing material out of it.

Another screech outside shoved those thoughts away as I ran to grab my phone and call the police. I leaped to the window and felt horrified as I heard the screams choke down without doing anything to stop whatever was happening.

The blue and red lights of the police flashed as the car entered the neighbourhood, and all I saw was a shadow leaving the house so quick my eyes were probably tricking me.

The rest of the night was spent answering questions, without knowing what exactly had happened in that house. After being assured that I did in fact do the right thing, autopilot took in, leading me to my bed and drifting to sleep.

Waking up at 6 p.m. was not unusual, but this lifestyle sure wasn’t good for my health. Flashes of a long questioning session with the police ruined my mood.

Hungrily, I searched for something easy to make, and 2 hours later there I was, stomach full, bath taken, some casual clothes on ready to pass by Chiaroscuro to make sure everything was ok. Left my cosy house and grabbed my mail on the way to my bookstore/library. It was a 15-minute walk and honestly, I needed some time to set my mind straight and return to my "normal" life like nothing happened.

"Bills... Bills... Thanks letter... Invitation to a fancy party..." As a renowned writer, many high society people enjoyed inviting me to their parties. Whenever I feel like it I attend some parties. Mostly for book research and pissing random people off~. "Ugh I need to bring a date? Well, guess this bitch ain't going~."

Reached Chiaroscuro quickly so I shoved my mail in my purse to maybe read it later and walked in.

"Oh~ You look like shit today." I roll my eyes at the first costumer I had when I opened Chiaroscuro some years ago, we became good friends. He travels a lot, so I usually forgive him not returning the books in time.

"Why~ Thank you Chrollo!" I chirped as I grabbed the nearest book to throw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Hello~~ I was thinking about copying my first chapter and altering it, but then cringed at my writing from 2 years ago so I changed a few things~ Since you're probably reading this after reading my Illumi x Reader fanfiction, this chapter isn't anything new~
> 
> > This chapter is a bit smaller than usual but from now on the story will shift to something different so, I'll be free of the timeline I had set in the beginning of USEFUL.


	2. The Thief

Obviously, he caught the book with ease while snickering. "So why are you in such a bad mood?" Chrollo asked tilting his head. I still remembered when I had met him, I was so unused to meeting and talking to people. But he was my first ever costumer, when he walked in my dear Chiaroscuro and looked around smiling, I jumped out of joy. Our friendship developed rather quickly as he was a fan of my books and a gentleman. Now, years after we met, he was being a douche, I guess we were that comfortable.

"You wouldn't believe the night I had..." The dark-haired man looked at me, eyes wide, as it was surprising for my life to be straying from a boring normality. He was wearing his usual fluffy coat, no shirt and some black pants with some lighter material crossed through each leg till his knee. His fashion did scream edgy criminal... along with this dark aura that always surrounded him.

"What? Did Y/N suddenly find a sexual partner? Did it not live to your sweet expectations?" I rolled my eyes at his guess and sat next to him on the beautiful cashmere sofa.

I sighed loudly, "Yesterday I had to call the police, there were screams coming from my neighbours house. Somehow when they arrived, the screaming had stopped, and I saw this purple shadow quickly leaving the house. It doesn't make sense... But yeah, they had a bunch of questions to me, I felt like in their eyes I am now a suspect of whatever happened inside."

"You saw a purple shadow? At night?" His calm and soothing voice was all I needed to relax and feel like I was sane again, so I just forgot some inhibitions and continued.

"Yeah, it was probably his aur- Oh fuck". My eyes widened when I realized what had left my mouth. It wasn't normal to see people's auras, I peaked at Chrollo who was simply smiling, he heard it. He was paying all the attention in the world to my words, yet his face didn't show any sign of confusion. "Well..." I cleared my voice, that was failing and cracking, expecting him to forget the secret I had tried hard to keep. "I had heard screams before, from his house, and told them but they didn't seem to consider them, my neighbour creeped me out... I still don't know what happened inside, but I have a really bad feeling about all this."

"Hmmm..." Chrollo's smirk widened as he raised his index finger up and above it his dark aura formed the shape of a spider, much to my surprise and dismay, I couldn't hide the dumbfounded expression, it was there, floating, a dark aura spider. "To keep that secret away from me for so long."

"I am going crazy. Delusional... This is what all the lack of sleep and frustration did to me..." I covered my face, taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Oh, you're not going crazy. So, about this purple aura, was it dark?" I drew my hands away from my face, gaze passing Chrollo's beautiful face for a moment before focusing on the spinning spider that he was now tossing from finger to finger.

"You can control it!" The silence continued and I remembered there was a question unanswered. "It was. Darker than my creepy neighbour, probably as dark as yours." He closed his hand around the aura spider, it disappeared, his gaze flickering to me, as he shuffled closer.

"So, you knew." His grey eyes almost black, even though there was enough light in this library to make them shine their usual steel colour.

"That you were dangerous? Yes. But you were also my first customer I was so excited." I turned away, seeing all the beautiful bookshelves filled with books, the most magical place, the one place I wouldn't mind spending hours or days on. "Ever since I met you, you never talked about your job so it must be around the illegal area."

"It is." He simply admitted, there was no point in hiding it. "It's actually called aura and with training you can probably control it too. Make it useful to yourself." It was my turn to draw closer, intrigued by the new discovery and filled with questions.

"Can you teach me? What can it do?" He seemed amused, his eyes lighter.

"If you knew I lied about having a good job, and that I am a ... threatening person from my aura, why didn't you distance yourself from me?" He asked as he pulled the book he had taken last time out of the pocket of his coat, handing it to me carefully.

"Why would I? Do you intend to hurt me?" I took the book, flipping its pages, a smile growing on my face to see it in pristine condition.

Surprised with my answer he quietly whispered. "No..."

"What do you actually do?"

"I'm a thief, sometimes I murder people too. Leader of a group of dangerous people." Wow, more dangerous people, could they use the aura too? The questions. The questions kept piling up.

"Huh... suits you~. When will you be back to teach me the aura thingy?" I stood up, walking to a bookshelf, placing the book he had returned. He followed me silently.

"I never agreed to that." He peeked to where I had returned the book. "Do you have a new one? I'll take it." My finger ran down Made in Hell's spine, a romance about demons and what values meant. Took me a lot of time to write it, but I was glad on how it turned out.

"I'll lend it if you come back to teach me." He snickered.

"Do you know I can steal it right?" I gasped, realizing he could, as blood rushed to my face. "How about this... if you find me, I will. Your deadline is September 1st." I nonchalantly handed the black book to the man wearing the same colour, taking the challenge. I saw him leave the bookstore quietly as I thought how I'd track him down, suddenly hyped to a game of chase. Ready to learn something new, to leave this boring live and gather some good writing material!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Author's Note: Hello loveliees~ I hope you enjoy the path things are starting to take.
> 
> > Hope you're doing well~ Stay safe and healthy^^


	3. Confusion

I tapped my fingers in a book, Chrollo had left a day earlier and I was thinking how I'd start this big hunt. I had to leave someone to manage Chiaroscuro, along with checking my house once in a while.

There weren't many people in the bookstore today, so my racing mind could run away as far as it wished. That was until a cold pointy sharp thing scraped the back of my hand, I squirmed as my eyes focused on a pale hand with long pointy nails, that belonged to... A dangerous person. A pinkish aura roared around him, his hair was fuchsia and pulled up in what I could call a big waste of hairspray and gel. His eyes were sharp, narrow and golden, focused on me, his pale face had a teardrop and a star drawn in each cheek, and if I could define mischief as a person, it'd be this clownlike man with questionable fashion sense.

"Oh, hello, little lamb, finally back to earth?" His hand grasped mine as he inspected my nails, I couldn't move anything, surprise had left me stunned and fear started to take over me. If I took too long to answer, would he grow suspicious?

Taking a deep breath, I forced words out of me, "My bad, you look so out of a dream that I thought I was daydreaming. What do you need?" He smirked, leaning closer to me.

His gaze dropped, inspecting my body before he whispered, "Many things, but most importantly, your connection to Chrollo Lucilfer." Of course, it had to be a freaky, all powerful Chrollo acquaintance. I blinked, shoving those thoughts away, he was going to hear my complaints later. Also, Lucilfer? Talk about a badass surname.

"He gets books here. Would you like to purchase one?" I faked my best, commercial smile, as I politely drew my hand to the many shelves to my right.

"Do you know all your clients by name?" He snickered as he sat on the counter, I rolled my eyes. How could I deal with this...

"If they're hot, yes. Buy something and I may ask your name. Got to keep record." I shrugged as I noticed Lin arriving to take over the next shift. I waved her a greeting as she skipped to the staff room. "But then again, can you afford anything? Heard the clown business was running low..."

"Aren't you a bold one?~" My eyes met his golden ones, as I rose an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you to him?" That was a good question, what was I to the big bad guy, who stole and killed people...?

"Are you his wife? Fear not, I haven't laid my claws on him... yet." I smirked as he burst out laughing, "Now for real, are you buying anything or not?"

"No."

"Then please allow the next client to actually do so." A cute little girl approached holding a book about dinosaurs and followed by her mother. Seemingly annoyed, the man decided to roam around the library.

"Hello lovely, are you getting this beautiful book?" My lips curled up, amused at the shine in the kid's eyes.

"Yes!" She chimed happily, I pulled out a paper bag and slid the book that had been handed to me inside as the mother pulled out 1200 jenny from her sparkly silver wallet. They both left chatting excitedly, Lin took my place at the register and as soon as I stepped foot outside the counter, the clown was there.

"Going home, darling?" My spine felt the urge to run away, unable to, it simple trembled. Yeah, it'd be real smart to be followed home by this dangerous person. 

"Nope." I skipped down the first aisle, ready to pick a book to read. I sighed as he accompanied me. "Look... if you're so interested in getting in the hot list, just tell me your name and go."

"That feels like a pity addition though. ~ I should totally show my better sides, and you should answer my questions." I face him, my eyes widening as they landed on the large pink aura heart floating above his open hand. 

Fuck. FUCK FUCK fuuck. I reached for it, my hand shivering as it went through and grabbed a book on the shelf behind him. "Hmm... why was it in the wrong place... and I'm sorry you're just not my type, clowny." 

His golden eyes narrowed and inspected me for a second before he shrugged it off. It had been a good move, I cheered myself internally! So smart, yeees let's goooo! 

"What? Do I have something in my face?" He closed the gap between us and moaned next to my ear before whispering.

"You could have ~. You're a funny one, so I guess I'll let you be... Unless you want to come with me?" I blinked, stunned. What was this man even implying? Chocolate god, my life was going from bad to worse. 

"I don't even know your name and that's just proper courtesy before landing on your bed." I stepped back, my eyes moving from his face to his black crop top with a red heart and diamond, his lower torso was covered with pink fabric, down the loose white pants to his black heels. I couldn't imagine I was even considering it. His confidence and mischievous wording intrigued me. I trailed back to his face, sloowly.

"Hisoka, remember it." I rose an eyebrow at the clown, he leaned back on the shelf, crossing his arms. 

"I will, _Hisoka_. Whenever I feel like fucking a clown, I'll look you up." I gripped the book in hand, it was about medicinal herbs, but I would read it all if it made Hisoka get bored and leave. He seemed to have other plans though, because as soon as I turned to walk away from him, his arm landed on my shoulders. 

"You meant, when you feel like being fucked by a _magician_ -" He made a card disappear in his hand and let go, waving goodbye as he walked away with an ominous smile.

I sat on the couch and opened the book, ready to follow up with the plan just to make sure he didn't feel like following me home, to my surprise, a card fell on my lap. 

Not a playing card, a business card, with his number on it on one side and a very revealing picture of himself on the other. I pushed it into my pocket, fearing to be seen holding such a thing. I felt nothing but confusion as I forced myself to read about all the advantages of certain teas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Author's Note: Hello loveliiiiies, hope you enjoy the funniest chapter to write~~~~.
> 
> I'm sorry for the long waiiit, stay healthy and safe!


	4. Shambles

My back hurt from sleeping on the couch of Chiaroscuro, I tried my best to stretch it and diminish the ache as I walked back home. It was half past ten and I could only hope not to have more unusual encounters. Meeting Hisoka had triggered my danger alarms, I had to find Chrollo soon. With those thoughts in mind, I decided that, once I arrived home, I would pull some strings and look for the infamous thief group led by him.

I held a wince back when my neighbours didn’t return the complimentary wave as usual. Was something wrong? Had I insulted them somehow? I unlocked the door and threw my keys to the little table under a mirror, the cold air inside made me shiver. It was time to push some strings and look for Chrollo, I rushed to the kitchen to pick something to eat as I struggled to find my phone. Laughter echoed through the walls, freezing me in place, eyes widen and heart beating unevenly.

Taking a deep breath, I spun on my feet eyes being caught by the bright fuchsia hair, Hisoka’s bright fuchsia hair. I gaped, unable to get any word out and just when I thought my eyes couldn’t open more another man shows up, his thin right eyebrow arched, black eyes pinned in the clown, long black hair accompanying his movement. “Now now, how fun to find you here, Illumi.”

The long-haired man tilted his head as the aura around him darkened beyond words and distended touching everything I could see. My s/c palm landed on my mouth, holding the panic in, at least the screams begging to be released. “Hisoka, you… Why are you even here?”

“I’m interested in the amazing Y/N.” That was so clearly a lie that I couldn’t help but sigh in confusion when the man, Illumi, took it. Hisoka’s golden eyes narrowed, turning into half-moons, apparently him being interested in someone was enough for forced entry. “How about you, Illu~~? Are we fighting for this one?”

“Hmm… No. Y/N L/N.” His void like eyes focused on me for the first time, “Called the police on me and saw me leaving the house.” A gasp left my lips, I took a step back, away from the dangerous men, away from my life that was seemingly crumbling over my neighbour’s damned death.

“Oooh~ Y/N, you are such a surprising person!” A sensual smirk played on Hisoka’s lips, before he turned to face Illumi, annoyed. “So? What are you planning to do here?”

“I was going to silently watch her get arrested for the death of her neighbour. You ruined the silent part.” Wait… WHAT? They couldn’t arrest me for killing Hiro could they? I obviously didn’t do it, this man did. Where would they find evidence…? A knock on the front door made me jump, I scurried past those men and my hand touched the door handle.

“Hmmm~. Want to run away with me Y/N? We could have _a looot of fun_.” Looking over my shoulder I saw the two dangers in my house, I heard the faint voice of a policeman requesting for the door to be opened.

“I didn’t do it. How could they arrest me?”

I twisted the handle, hearing the smooth clicks of the lock. Before I opened it, I heard a faint whisper on my hear. “You’d be surprised with the Zoldyck’s influence. ~”

I turned to face the clown, but he had disappeared, DISAPPEARED INTO THIN AIR, along with his long-haired friend. A sigh left my lips as a million questions formed in my head, but first I had to deal with the police. Readying a smile for the officers, I pushed the door open, it vanished from my lips in an instant when their hands landed on me roughly, pushed me out violently and they started reciting the long script of an arrest.

“Excuse me, why am I under arrest for my neighbour’s death? I did not do it.” I was forced into the police car in front of all my neighbours. What a blow for publicity. Y/N being arrested. I rolled my eyes as I thought of what to do. Ask for a lawyer? How bad was my situation even? What had Illumi done?

Surely there would be a trial, could I trust that justice would be done? _You’d be surprised with the Zoldyck’s influence.~_ How powerful was the Zoldyck’s influence? Would it go as far as forcing the judge to condemn me to prison? No. There was no way.

“I’d like to know what evidence points me as a culprit.” They drove in silence, ignoring all my questions. Did I have enough power over the city justice system to counter this framing? “When’s the trial? When can I call my lawyer?”

They snickered before parking the car and pushing me out, taking me to the station and locking me up in a cell. Yeah, this was going to take a while to get out off… Rolling my eyes I searched in my pockets for my phone to no avail, had I left it in Chiaroscuro? How could I? Was I so worried about Hisoka that I didn’t think about playing with my phone on the way back home? I had to contact people, I had to leave this place. There was no way I’d get framed for something I didn’t do.

How could this happen? That man killed my neighbour and framed me for it? BECAUSE I CALLED THE POLICE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON? I had to clear my name or else my library, my books, everything… Ruined…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for my delay T..T !! Hope you enjoy the path the story is taking! Stay safe and healthy! <3


	5. Trump Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > F/N - Full Fake name (add a R in the middle and an e at the end of your first name, remove any letters you may like from the surname)

The cell was cold and dark, I laid on the tiny bed and sighed. Who were the Zoldycks? What was the range of their power? What could I do to get out of this? The police would never cooperate with me... I needed a trial, maybe I could prove my innocence to the judge... Unless the judge was also bought in some way... Could someone go that far? All I did was call the police when I heard the screams...

How did he know Hisoka? One more dangerous person to add to the list of weirdly dressed. Would there be journalists? This couldn't get out... What kind of proof would the police pull out at the hearing? I didn't do it. I never stepped inside that man's house. Could they fake it? With what?

Would I let my reputation go down the drain and let myself be considered as guilty? I could always escape prison, I had enough money to bribe prison guards... That would ruin it all, no more books I could write would be published, no more money would come from that... I'd be someone on the run, that wasn't a good way to live. I was sure a lot of other people could argue and say otherwise, but as a writer having your reputation soiled and being on the run would be too much...

I had to be proven innocent. I had to. It was the truth anyway...

First I needed to gather information about the Zoldycks, the best route would be overpowering their influence... That could only be possible if I knew how large and deep it was.

A skinny policeman with shoulder-length dark brown hair approached the bars, his bangs covered his eyes, his tanned bony fingers wrapping around the rusty bars, "You have the right to a phone call... who will you be calling?" 

I shifted to face him, raising up, the cold hair hit my back and I hid a smirk, shivering would make the act much more believable.

"I... I'll call my law...yer?" I blinked hard as if trying to hold my tears, acting wasn't one of my best qualities but I wanted to get rid of this detour and go hunt Chrollo. I nearly tumbled out of the cell, I cast a meek smile at the police officer before he pushed me to a different aisle. My E/C eyes landed on the dark blue row of phones in the grey narrow room. I looked over my shoulder, the policeman was there waiting for me to do my call. "Could I have some privacy? I feel like... I'll be scolded a lot..."

His tongue clicked as he left the room, "Fifteen minutes." I dashed to the further corner of the room, grabbing the handset and forcing the rusty number keys in. My heart was racing, hope vanishing with every unanswered beep... That was until a click was heard and an annoyed deep voice rang on my ears, "Who might be calling?"

"Rune, it's me Y/N. I'm in a hurry..." Not to mention the danger of being sent to prison, I whispered my first question, "Who are the Zoldycks?" 

"Hoho... Y/N, how much trouble are you in? The Zoldycks are the infamous family of contract assassins, they kill for a living, their influence is humongous. A picture of one of them is worth millions, their wealth is enough to go against most royalty... They also hold a lot of information, dangerous people..." I took a deep breath, there went my money and influence, there was no way I could match that...

"If one of them wanted me to be arrested for one of his jobs, is there any way for me to be deemed innocent?" Laughter echoed followed by a string of curses as he tried to catch his breath. Fucking Rune.

"Unless you somehow trick a poor fool into immediately submitting his report... without money nor influence... unlikely." I shifted my weight to the other leg, mind racing.

"Is there a criminal group that goes by anything related to Spiders?" I tapped the old metal box.

"Oh my... Y/N... Your thirst for information is endless today, that'll be expensive..." 

"This is finally when you return my favour back, Rune. I'm in a fucked position right now..."

"Oooh... The phantom troupe, a group of thieves that call themselves the Spider. Thirteen members, most originate from Meteor City and have no records. It has been a long time since they acted all together but there are rumours that some of them will meet in Southworth in a few days." Rune cleared his throat, "Five minutes have passed., what's your request Y/N?" 

"Make me a new identity, that's the one who's going to jail. I'm keeping my writer reputation clean. Change one or two letters of both my first and last name, make sure the press thinks this is someone else." A sigh followed by an arrangement of keys being taped in a specific order. 

"I knew that you'd ask something difficult before I got rid of you but geh... Try sucking the judge's dick, he's a fan of your works. You'll be sent to a prison two hours away from here, I don't think you can escape without your writer influence..." I sighed, I had to at least keep my name clean, escaping prison or being considered innocent were two ways of getting out. I had to get to Southworth and hopefully find Chrollo.

"Ah Rune, I'll miss your bad moods." I looked at the entrance, no one was there. "How would you escape that prison?"

"I wouldn't be there in the first place, I won't miss you at all Y/N. You're too troublesome, there's a weak spot in the western fence, some of the guards are up for some cash, find someone strong and let them escape with you. Ready to break out some random murderer? This is the beginning of the end Y/N. You mess with the Spiders or the Zoldycks and you'll just be soiled further."

"I'll try my best not to be swayed... I won't stand still and be accused of some murder that I did not do." 

"Your name is now F/N, you work in a library, you adopted a kid and have been taking full care of your sick grandma for the last three months." 

"Rune, never thought I'd have to say goodbye. Get me a lawyer."

"Thirteen minutes, trust no one. Not even that lawyer. See you never Y/N." The phone disconnected, the policeman walked in as I stared at the handset in wonder. I never thought I'd have to use my hidden trump card like this... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Hello, hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter! What do you think will come next?


End file.
